My bitch
by Shirrim
Summary: Estaban envueltos en una extraña relación no muy convencional, porque tan solo él creía que su lado impulsivo lo obligaba a estar con ella. [R18] [M] [Kacchako 100%]
1. Entre los dos

Primer capítulo **¡UP!**

Este fanfic obviamente contrendrá un poco de lemon, muchos celos, peleas y cosas así. Iré desarollando los sentimientos que estarán evolucionando en estos personajes, posiblemente, aunque muy lento.

Y debo añadir que esta pareja se ganó mi corazón y he de comenzar a escribir de ellos.

* * *

.

.

.

Todos sabían el espantoso carácter que poseía el explosivo rubio para esas alturas; expresivamente desquiciado y enfermizo al enfadar, todas las características que describían a Katsuki Bakugou se precisaban como _extremas,_ aquel que osaba interponerse en sus asuntos, era explícitamente acogido con cientos de insultos y desprecios posiblemente hirientes. Así era él, un sádico héroe orgulloso.

Sí, también era salvaje, _en todo sentido_.

La noche era demasiado tranquila y seguramente todos ya se encontraban en sus habitaciones quizá entretenidos, adormilados o simplemente dormidos. Pero este no era el caso para ciertas personas, quienes se encontraban completamente perdidos en otro tipo de situación.

 _Sus movimientos era rápidos, fuertes y un poco dolorosos._

\- Ummm.

 _Estaba sudando, gotas de sudor resbalaban su cuerpo totalmente avivado. Rechinaba los dientes cuando empujaba con fuerza y, se encendía mucho más._

\- Ba-Baku…gou-k-kun –gimoteó ella perdidamente, sus mejillas abombadas y su tierna voz podrían enternecer en una situación tan banal como en la que se encontraban ambos, sin embargo, él no dejaba de acometer contra ella ni aquella mujer dejaba de suspirar por lo que sentía.

\- Vamos, dilo, quiero que lo digas –demandó la voz ronca de Katsuki, debido a lo excitado que se encontraba, sin dejar de moverse demandante sobre ella.

Apenas y aquella menguada castaña podía articular palabra alguna por todos aquellos efectos que detonaban dentro de ella y que suscitaban una completa revolución en todo su cuerpo, le costaba tanto hablar.

 _Y le dolía, le dolía de forma deliciosa._

\- Joder, dilo –volvió a ordenar el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados, sujetando fuertemente las caderas de la chica.

\- S-soy… t-tu perra –masculló agitada, no podía resistir tanto placer, se sentía una completa pervertida y más aún diciendo tales palabras a Bakugou.

Pero Bakugou frunció el ceño, las cosas las exigía a su modo. Siempre.

\- ¡Dilo bien joder! –volvió a manifestar elevando la voz y soltándole una nalgada, las cosas le gustaban así, porque le excitaban de forma extraordinaria.

Después de cinco intensos segundos, ella pudo hablar con claridad.

 _\- Soy tu perra Bakugou-kun_ –expresó la castaña con un tono repleto de éxtasis el cual hizo que el mencionado chasqueara la lengua orgulloso, aunque no lo expresara.

Simplemente a él le gustaba así, el sexo y… bueno, la brusquedad.

Y sin contar que se trataba de Uraraka Ochako con quién estaba haciéndolo, algo que nunca nadie podría llegarlo a pensar. Una chica totalmente diferente a él, haciendo cosas de esa índole, que de una manera u otra, le volvía loca y la llamaba a lo prohibido. ¿Quién lo diría?

Para Bakugou simplemente se trataba de una forma de liberar toda la tensión que sufría diariamente y desconocía el por qué se sentía sexualmente atraído por Uraraka; bueno, admitía –solo para sí– que físicamente estaba buena, gracias a que en varias ocasiones estuvieron juntos, tuvieron la mínima oportunidad de convivir, poco pero suficiente, y fue precisamente ese pequeño acercamiento que lo hizo reparar en ella con más sensatez.

Pero ellos _no eran novios._

No recordaba exactamente desde cuando habían comenzado a tener relaciones, pero no le importaba, nadie lo sabía, sencillamente se la estaba follando y aquello también le excitaba.

Al terminar, se separó bruscamente de ella, olvidando que podía lastimarla, quiso vestirse lo más rápido que pudo sin decir una sola palabra.

\- ¿Te vas tan pronto? –la suave voz de Ochako lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Acaso querías que me quedará haciéndome estúpido o qué? –respondió de mala gana.

Nunca le discutía nada. Casi nunca, pero sabía que ella tenía la fuerza de voluntad para mandarlo a la mierda, pero no lo hacía. Él la mandaba a la mierda primero.

* * *

Fue así como pronto se largó de su dormitorio, mucho más sereno que antes. La solución a todo su mal humor e ira descontrolada la obtenía de esa manera, y aunque debido a su pésimo temperamento éste duraba poco, le gustaba distraerse también.

\- Últimamente te vez más bonita Ochako-chan –los ojos de Tsuyu observaron animadamente a Uraraka, el almuerzo era la hora perfecta para platicar sobre cualquier cosa.

\- E-es verdad –dijo Deku, no queriendo quedarse atrás, Ochako sonrió con dulzura, recordando que hace un tiempo atrás, estaba enamorándose perdidamente de su compañero peliverde-. Te vez muy feliz y b-bonita.

Los ojos de Uraraka se dirigieron inevitablemente hacia donde se encontraba cierto rubio tomando el desayuno con sus demás compañeros Kirishima y Kaminari. Estaba un tanto embelesada mirándolo, recordando cosas que sólo ella y él conocían hasta que él se percató de cómo ella lo miraba, devolviéndole una mirada de aversión que la hizo despertar del trance sonrojada.

\- ¿Creen que lo soy? –preguntó perdidamente sin saber qué más decir.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? Ribbit.

Estaba sonrojada, más de lo normal, pero lo negó varias veces hasta tranquilizar a sus curiosos compañeros.

\- Escuché que pronto habrá una excursión para héroes –interrumpió Mina haciendo un mohín de motivación-. ¿Qué tal si vamos en parejas? Sería tan romántico.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que queremos ir en pareja? –Iida habló esta vez-. Yo soy quién pondrá orden a todo esto

¿En pareja?

Volvió a observarlo sin darse cuenta. El escándalo que estaban armando hizo que Bakugou prestara atención atentamente a lo que estaban hablando, frunciendo el ceño, sus ojos rojizos fijos, disgustado por perder el tiempo en tonterías infantiles.

Le gustaba verlo enfadado.

\- ¿Qué miras?

La voz de Tsuyu la sacó de sus pensamientos rápidamente, Ochako suspiró, ella era demasiado astuta y observadora, era evidente que últimamente pensaba en él, lo peor de todo es que no sabía si era algo bueno, por dentro temblaba de miedo al saber que podría deberse a algo más.

La principal razón de olvidar a Midoriya había sido…

\- No es nada –respondió suspirando-. Creo que deberíamos ir simplemente en grupo y ya ¿no es así?

\- Me parece interesante lo que están proponiendo –Momo se decidió a hablar tras guardar silencio por varios minutos-. Pero es mejor un campamento especial de entrenamiento.

Todos asintieron mucho más interesados.

\- Con enfrentamientos uno versus uno y en equipos –secundó Todoroki con decisión y seridad, Momo advirtió en su presencia al escucharlo hablar y para sus adentros estuvo completamente de acuerdo con él.

\- Me encantaría patearle el culo a Midoriya ¿por qué no? –Bakugou utilizó su quirk para encender unas amenazantes chispas que colocaron nervioso a Deku, sabía que si se enfrentaban iba a ser sumamente difícil ganar.

\- ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para organizar una pelea Kacchan? –se sobó la nuca, quiso sonar amable y desinteresado, quería entrenar arduamente pero con ponderación.

El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada, iba a darle una paliza que nunca olvidaría.

\- ¡Entonces no se diga más! –Iida elevó uno de sus puños en alto orgullosamente-. ¡Es hora de realizar un campamento de entrenamiento escolar!

* * *

Todas las chicas se encontraban reunidas conversando acerca de lo que iban a hacer en el campamento, desde la vestimenta hasta algunos temas mucho más personales. Les gustaba cada cierto tiempo hablar sobre sus vidas personales y aconsejarse unas a las otras, aunque eso para Ochako exponía un potencial peligro.

Estaba nerviosa de ser acosada de preguntas.

\- Y… ¿Todoroki demuestra interés en ti Momo? –una sonriente Mina preguntó sumamente curiosa, las demás prestaron atención en el tema, que les había parecido interesante-. He visto como te mira y… ¡Creo que le gustas!

Yaoyorozu no pudo evitar sonrojarse con levedad.

\- Es demasiado reservado –contradijo con poco nerviosismo-. Es poco probable que guste de mi.

Todas suspiraron, anhelaban tener un romance, estaban en la edad correcta para experimentar y se encontraban ansiosas por encontrar el amor en alguno de los estudiantes de la UA. Sinceramente, todos los hombres eran demasiado cabezotas con las cosas del amor, por lo que ellas decidieron ser las que darían el primer paso.

Aunque en el caso de Ochako las cosas no se dieron por ella misma, si no por Bakugou, eso es lo que ella pudo recordar bochornosamente.

 _Su primer beso._

 _Su primera vez._

Lo había experimentado con Bakugou. _Todo._

Despertó de sus ensoñaciones gracias a que las demás la estaban llamando.

\- ¿Te gustaría que Midoriya sea tu primer beso? –todas observaron a Uraraka, a ésta casi se le desencaja la mandíbula al escuchar aquello.

Agachó la mirada confundida, nadie sabía que ella ya no estaba interesada en Deku.

 _Y es que Bakugou era tan varonil, decidido a lo que quería, sin dudarlo, él tomó todo de ella en cuanto supo que había perdido la razón. Tan hormonal y tan caliente, no pudo evitar sentirse fuertemente atraída por su carácter, su cercanía y la forma en la que actuaba sin pensar._

\- Bueno –comenzó a decir-. Solo somos amigos, tenemos que enfocarnos en cosas más importantes que eso, supongo.

Estaba nerviosa y se sentía una estúpida pervertida por tener pensamientos tan desaliñados, los escalofríos la recorrieron al escuchar que los chicos estaban llegando a los dormitorios. Se calló inmediatamente, le resultó incómodo charlar sobre Deku y todas desistieron en seguir conversando de los amoríos no correspondidos al ver a los miembros masculinos observarlas con curiosidad.

\- Lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir –propuso Mina levantándose del suelo y estirándose con poca energía-. En pocos días debemos partir, así que vayan preparándose chicas.

Guiñó un ojo para ellas y algunos chicos las miraron con los ojos entornados.

\- Esto suena a un plan pervertido –Mineta le dio un leve golpecito a Kaminari cuando las chicas se hubieron ido, ambos sonrieron lujuriosos-. Chicas, senos, bragas. Lo que necesitamos para entrenar.

Ambos rieron entendiéndose a la perfección.

\- Los pechos más grandes sin duda son de Yaoyorozu, pero a mi me atrae un poco Tsuyu –insistió Mineta rascando su pequeña barbilla.

Katsuki escuchaba sin interés las mierdas que hablaban esos idiotas pervertidos, le daba igual lo que dijeran, siempre estaban hablando de mujeres y no podían acercársele apropiadamente a ninguna. Bufó.

Deku los observó con una media sonrisa, era demasiado común, además de sentir vergüenza al hablar de temas así.

\- Pero los de Tsuyu son incluso más pequeños que los de Uraraka –dijo Kaminari en desacuerdo-. O sea, tienen más volumen, por lo que veo.

El rubio sonrió con el puto orgullo en alto, recordando que los pechos de Ochako eran grandes a pesar de su pequeño cuerpo, esa perra tenía lo suyo, pensó.

\- Lamento informarte que Uraraka es de Deku –Mineta se encogió de hombros.

Enano hijo de puta. Era toda una pena que ni la mitad de lo que decía esa escoria era verdad. Apretó los puños, ella no le pertenecía al imbécil de Deku ni de broma.

\- No es mi novia chicos –aclaró el peli verde demasiado avergonzado.

 _Es mi puta._ Pensó irónicamente Katsuki sonriendo con prepotencia escondida.

\- ¿Acaso estás perdiendo el tiempo? –Kirishima se unió a la conversación, sólo para intentar motivar a Midoriya a declarársele a la castaña.

Deku se sonrojó de sobre manera.

\- Ella no está interesada en mi –comentó decepcionado.

La sonrisa de Bakugou se ensanchó aún más, satisfecho por haberle arrebatado algo que él puto nerd de mierda deseaba. Tan solo escuchar esa conversación le crispaba en demasía, pero había que admitir que le provocaba euforia tener algo que ese inútil no. A Uraraka Ochako.

Así que probablemente los días en el campamento serían interesantes.

.

.

.

* * *

Aquí termina el primer capítulo, debo volver a reencontrarme en el ambiente para retomar el hábito y la facilidad para escribir mucho más. Y es que cuesta un poco de trabajo, pero en fin, aquí está el resultado de 3 horas sin parar.

Me gusta mucho la personalidad de Bakugou, aunque es un poco difícil, no quiero tanto Ooc, quiero que se mantenga rudo, malvado y sádico jsjsjs.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de leerlo, ya que lo hice para que todos puedan disfrutar este Kacchako.

Nos vemos.

 _Ah por cierto, si alguien gusta ser mi beta reader estaría en deuda eterna!_


	2. Esto es lo malo de Bakugou

_**Hola**_

 _Hoy traigo la actualización de mi historia, espero que les guste mucho y_

 _gracias por los comentarios que recibí, seguiré trabajando en ello y también agradezco que les haya gustado, me encanta leerlos._

* * *

.

.

.

Los días de campamento se estaban acercando en la UA y todos se morían de emoción porque llegase el momento de viajar y des estresarse masivamente. Aquel plan parecía ser muy interesante debido a que prometía tener entrenamientos arduos y pruebas difíciles, cosa que le llamaba la atención de sobre manera a la mayoría de los estudiantes. Además, era una buena idea para convivir más entre compañeros.

Y Eraserhead suspiraba cansinamente, ideando posiblemente un plan para poder controlar aquella situación, estaba a cargo de un puñado de estudiantes que gozaban disputar todo el tiempo, el claro ejemplo lo ponía Katsuki y necesitaba relajarse antes de viajar y cuidar de la integridad de sus alumnos, lo cual era demasiado frustrante si se ponía a pensar en ello.

— ¿Te preocupa que llegue a suceder algo peligroso en el viaje? —Midnight se acercó para tener una pequeña charla con el enigmático profesor, éste solo le devolvió una mirada dubitativa—. No es necesario preocuparse demasiado por ellos, todo estará bien.

— No lo sé, quisiera poder decir lo mismo —respondió agotado, observando el modo de entrenamiento de sus alumnos—. Sé que son fuertes pero cualquier cosa puede suceder.

Y mientras ambos adultos discutían cómo sería la seguridad de sus alumnos, los estudiantes de la UA se encontraban entrenando como de costumbre, muy entretenidos en lo que hacían. Ochako intentaba perfeccionar algunas de sus habilidades al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a Deku, el peli verde se preocupaba demasiado por ella y a veces le preguntaba si se encontraba bien a lo que la aludida respondía amablemente ante todas las interrogantes de su amigo

— ¿Estás emocionado Deku-kun?

— ¿Por el viaje? —ella asintió y él se animo a responder con gracia—. Podría decirse que mucho, bueno, quiero seguir fortaleciéndome de alguna manera.

— Espero podamos enfrentarnos y saber quién está por encima de quién —Iida también se notaba emocionado y no sólo eso, quería pelear contra Deku, al menos todos querían.

Ochako pudo percatarse de que al menos todos deseaban enfrentarse contra su amigo y aquello era una muy buena señal del gran fortalecimiento que él poseía y que desarrollaba al paso del tiempo, estaba muy orgullosa del joven Midoriya.

— ¿Con quien te gustaría enfrentarte a ti Ochako-chan? —Deku preguntó instantáneamente.

— No lo sé —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, le daba igual con quien, quería demostrar que ella también se fortalecía día con día—. Solo espero que sea un buen rival.

— Espero y la suerte no te obligue a volver a enfrentarte a Bakugou nuevamente —comentó Iida haciendo una expresión que denotaba preocupación y cierto horror, no quería que lastimaran a la castaña por nada del mundo—. Ese tipo no medirá su fuerza y puede propasarse contigo.

— Si es así, está vez será diferente —respondió la castaña, luchando internamente por no dirigir su mirada hacía donde se encontraba Katsuki—. Volveré a demostrarle lo que valgo y poder derrotarlo ahora.

* * *

Al terminar el entrenamiento, ella se quedó hasta el final, continuando con el entrenamiento exhaustivo que ejercía, en verdad quería volverse mucho más fuerte y no podía quedarse atrás de nadie, el gran ejemplo que seguía era el de Deku y el de Bakugou, ellos dos eran increíblemente fuertes y la motivaban a seguir adelante, aunque cada uno tenía lo suyo.

Cayó varias veces, se lastimó el cuerpo tanto como su descuido lo permitía, pero sabía que debía ser persistente, lo demostraría en las futuras batallas de entrenamiento y no sólo ahí, derrotaría a los villanos que se interpusieran en su camino, tampoco quería ser alguien más del montón, no, eso jamás.

Para cuando finalizó, regresó hacía su habitación y descansó al menos unas pocas horas, ni tenía apetito ni ganas de levantarse, se dejó llevar por el cansancio hasta que despertó llegando la noche.

— Creo que voy a tomar un baño y seguiré durmiendo —se dijo a sí misma con somnolencia.

Las gotas de agua que limpiaban su desnudo cuerpo al mismo tiempo que también borraban algunas marcas que cierta persona había dejado en ella; algunos moretones no habían sido producto del arduo entrenamiento, si no que Bakugou la había tomado con mucha brusquedad a tal punto de producir marcas en su cintura y sus hombros. Ella suspiró, lo menos que le gustaría sería que volviera a pelear con él, más aún viviendo la situación actual en la que ella y el rubio tenían. Infló sus mejillas mientras enjabonaba sus piernas.

— ¿Por qué eres tan rudo Bakugou-kun? ¡Baka!

Cuando pudo salir del baño se percató de que ya había oscurecido completamente, llegó rápidamente a su habitación y encontró en su móvil un mensaje que le puso los pelos de punta.

 _" Quiero verte "_ leyó ella, sabía lo que iba a suceder.

 _" ¿Dónde estás Bakugou-kun? "_ escribió y envió el mensaje. Continuó arreglándose para "dormir" y volvió a llegar un mensaje.

 _" Déjame entrar rápido, no quiero que me vean cerca "_

Ella se dirigió hacía la puerta de su habitación, apenas vestida decidió abrir la puerta y Katsuki ingresó a ésta de un ágil movimiento silencioso, necesitaba ser sigiloso si no quería levantar sospecha alguna de que se encontraba secretamente con la castaña cada cuando.

— Veo que estabas ocupada —comentó él como si nada, con tranquilidad muy extraña en él.

— Solo un poco —respondió Uraraka intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que la embargaba cada que se encontraba con él, joder, le gustaba ese tipo y aquello era un poco pesado—. ¿Q-querías verme?

Él asintió sin mucha importancia —No tengo nada mejor que hacer ahora Uraraka.

Ella quiso responder, pero él pronto la hizo callar al tomarla de la cintura, a escasos centímetros de ella repentinamente, esa cercanía le gustaba porque podía observarla mejor —aunque se encontrasen a oscuras— los gestos de Uraraka eran únicos y la parecían fascinantes. Los brillantes y expresivos ojos de Ochako se perdían en los carmesíes entrecerrados de Katsuki, quién la miraba detenidamente, como si se encontrase en trance por culpa de ella.

— Eres… —no completó la frase por querer besarla, lo cual hizo al cabo de un segundo, sus cuerpos se acercaron lo más que pudieron hasta qudar juntos, a Bakugou le tentaba tanto comenzar que no pudo resistirse.

Ella correspondió el beso lento que él le dio, tan pronto como lo hizo, sintió como él la invadía con la lengua, posesivamente y sólo para ella. Al separarse sus bocas dejaron un hilo de saliva y ella respiraba entrecortadamente.

— Vaya Uraraka, te gusta demasiado ¿no es así?

— N-no. A ti te gusta.

— Puede ser —respondió y comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica—. Me gusta besarte, acariciarte y…

Y es así como ella se dejó deleitar por los besos cautivos que le proporcionaba Katsuki, desde su blanco cuello rebosante de suavidad y un sabor parecido al chocolate, hasta plantar unos cuantos besos en sus hombros ya desnudos, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para percatarse de cómo es que Katsuki le había quitado la polera, simplemente ya podía sentir la húmeda boca del rubio besándola ahora en el nacimiento de sus pechos.

— Joder —decía él aparentemente concentrado en pasar su lengua entre aquellas dos prominencias—. ¿Por qué mierda tienes que…

Y no terminó de hablar, estaba sumamente alucinado con aquella chica, lo volvía loco y no sabía qué hacer para controlar a sus alocadas hormonas, porque no le bastaba con tomar todo de ella, siempre quería más y por lo tanto la buscaba, y no dejaba de hacerlo y aunque se sintiera avergonzado a veces por ser tan estúpido y parecer un necesitado, lo cierto es que si la necesitaba, ¿sexualmente no sabía con precisión, pero no quería indagar en ello, porque darse explicaciones no era propio de él.

— _Quítate la ropa_ —pidió está vez y ella asintió extrañada, ¿Bakugou actuaba torpemente o era su imaginación?

Ochako fue desvistiéndose lentamente bajo la atenta mirada carmesí, aunque no pudo evitar cubrirse con levedad cuando el escrutinio le causaba algo de incomodidad.

— ¿Por qué miras tanto? —también tenía derecho de preguntar.

— Me agita mucho mirarte, no puedo controlarlo —explicó de mala gana e incluso era muy extraño que en esa ocasión estuviese conversando porque por lo general, Bakugou únicamente la buscaba por sexo, o bueno, eso parecía.

Ochako no tuvo tiempo de procesar la información de aquella respuesta, porque ya se encontraba siendo besada y apresada por los agiles labios del rubio, moviéndolos sobre los suyos con más ahínco y más deseo, que al cabo de un momento a otro, las manos de éste comenzaron a moverse, recorriendo el esplendido cuerpo de esa linda mujer, dejándose llevar por todo lo que ofrecía y por todo lo que él anhelaba de ella.

Inmediatamente Uraraka se estremeció al sentir como era invadida por los dedos de Bakugou. Uno, dos y después quiso introducir el tercero, y aunque al principio le ocasionó una molestia, pudo acostumbrarse a ello hasta el punto de sentir que aquello era lo máximo, pero lo cierto es que no se acercaba a lo que realmente podría definirse lo mejor para ambos.

Katsuki quitó los dedos y bajo la mirada de Uraraka los lamió.

— Mierda —farfulló.

Ella lo miró anonadada y sumamente sonrojada — ¿Q-qué has hecho?

— Cállate, sigamos.

Volvió a recostarla, besando cada parte de ella, provocando leves suspiros que ella no podía expresar al cien por ciento, no podían enterarse de nada los demás. Tan pronto como disfrutó ,volvió a ser recorrida por una oleada de sensaciones sin igual, Katsuki había vuelto a hacerlo y, entró sin previo aviso.

Tal vez, tan sólo tal vez, Bakugou se había vuelto un adicto al sexo, por culpa de ella.

— Ugh…

— Muévete mierda —demandó.

Era una faceta inigualable del rubio, difícil de advertir propiamente; porque figuradamente él ostentaba parecer una persona normal —con un carácter de mierda y todo— que sin embargo no aparentaba ser un hombre tan hormonal. Para Ochako eso era impensable y en muchas ocasiones le costaba asimilar que con esa misma persona había intercambiado un tipo de relaciones íntimas, en fin, todo. Pero ahora mismo, teniéndolo frente a ella, un jadeante e impetuoso rubio que se veía de igual manera putamente atractivo, quería besarlo hasta el final de sus días, lo demás ya no podía importarle, le daba igual admitir que estaba desarrollando sentimientos grandes por él a pesar de que no fuese correcto.

Mientras él se movía, ella lo observaba y seguía haciéndolo, contemplándolo espoleada. Ella se dedicaba a acariciar suavemente su espalda, proporcionándole cariño, aunque debido a la gran agitación que él tenía, no podía percibir y sin embargo a Ochako no le importó, continuó haciéndolo y en un movimiento repentino, el se abrazó a ella para poder tenerla mejor, la castaña aprovechó aquella oportunidad para abrazarlo mientras él hacía lo suyo.

— _Te amo_ —susurró muy quedamente, sabía que él no la iba a escuchar.

* * *

Aunque a veces dolía, desde lejos era mucho mejor. Desde que habían comenzado esa extraña relación, no hacían más que tener encuentros difíciles y peleas sin razón alguna, y es que Bakugou se molestaba de cualquier cosa y aunque eso era lo más normal del mundo, a veces el rubio se propasaba con sus palabras y podía llegar a ser hiriente con ella. Aunque, era algo común de ese tipo de relaciones.

 _" No me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida, puedes cojerte al imbécil de Deku si gustas, pero no lo hagas en mi presencia, ni mucho menos intentes flirtear con él, porque es patético "_

Y ese día no había sido la excepción, desafortunadamente Deku había tenido que ver sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, es solo que a veces parecía que Katsuki se molestaba por celos, pero eso era imposible ya que él mismo afirmaba que no eran celos de una forma muy convincente.

Ochako por su parte, no podía. Simplemente no podía restregarle nada en cara, porque para su infortunio él no hacía absolutamente nada y a veces era molesto, simplemente podía reprochar su actitud sin medida, pero de ahí en fuera, es como si él tuviese todo medido.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo y con Deku? —recriminó ella en desacuerdo, una de las discusiones del día siguiente al encuentro que tuvieron—. ¿Es que no puede ser mi amigo?

— Tú eliges a tus amistades —comentó él, haciéndose el desinteresado—. Pero una cosa es que ese imbécil y tu siempre estén juntos y otra es que te guste estar a su lado todo el puto tiempo.

— Él simplemente es mi amigo —suspiró Ochako sin entender—. Jamás estaría con él.

— Eso dices —contradijo recordando que Deku _sí_ estaba atraído por la castaña.

Pero ella no se daba cuenta.

— ¿Entonces cuál es tu problema? —lo quiso fulminar con la mirada, esperaba una respuesta coherente, pero Bakugou podía revertir todo en cualquier momento.

— Todo puede ocurrir en ese estúpido viaje y ¿quién sabe? Incluso otro tipo de cosas —insinuó.

A veces le gustaría confesar sus sentimientos, pero siempre lo pensaba dos veces, sabía que él…

— Pero tú no sabes lo que siento por él.

— No lo sé ni me importa —respondió molesto—. ¿Pero no crees que simplemente soy un puto imbécil yo porque tu puedes hacer lo que te de la gana mientras sencillamente te estoy follando? Joder, ¿quieres hacerme sentir patético? Puede que te guste ese bastardo después de todo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —ella no era una persona que respondiera con ofensas, no. Tampoco se dejaba llevar por todos los insultos del rubio—. No hago eso por joder tu existencia, hablas como si tu orgullo fuese más importante que…

— Lo es —interfirió él, haciéndola enfadar—. Mi puto orgullo me importa.

— ¡Eres un estúpido! —insultó Ochako dándose la media vuelta, se sentía tonta al tener ese tipo de problemas con él y no poder resolver nada, porque las razones Bakugou no podía entender—. Es como si en verdad estuvieras celoso y no lo quieres admitir.

Era un buen ataque, admitió Katsuki chasqueando la lengua demasiado molesto.

— Haz lo que te de la puta gana entonces, me largo.

* * *

Y era molesto también observar cómo él actuaba como si nada. Desayunando apaciblemente mientras sus tontos compañeros no dejaban de alardear sus habilidades —cosa que a ella no le importaba— porque lo único que le importaba estaba llevándose la comida a la boca, deseaba ansiosamente que se atragantara con lo que tragaba y así sufriera tan solo un poquito. Pero desechó esas ideas, porque ella no era una persona malvada ni disfrutaba ver sufrir a los demás, simplemente estaba molesta, sus intentos por fulminarlo con la mirada no bastaban.

— Si sigues así vas a destruir tu jugo —habló Yaoyorozu sacándola de sus pensamientos, agradeciendo internamente por ello.

— Es verdad —aceptó ligeramente avergonzada—. Es solo que, a veces, no puedo controlar mis enojos.

Tampoco podía controlar el cómo se sentía, por culpa de Bakugou.

— Puedo notarlo, pero, ¿Bakugou te hace sentir tan molesta? —preguntó con un tono perspicaz—. No sabía que seguías frustrada por lo que pasó.

— ¡No es eso! —intervino con nerviosismo, a veces deseaba poder contarlo todo a alguna amiga—. A veces me parece una persona, molesta.

— Eso puede ser verdad —comentó ella con tranquilidad y después sonrió—. Pero no creo que te moleste del todo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —Ochako observó alarmada a la chica que tenía a su lado, ¿podía ser que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo?

Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora.

— Creo que lo observas demasiado, así que aprovecha las circunstancias y trátalo mejor en el campamento —finalizó antes de levantarse del lugar y dedicarle una sonrisa muy pequeña a la castaña—. Puede que Bakugou te deje entrar a donde sea que tu busques estar.

Ciertamente esa chica sabía demasiado de lo que hablaba.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Bieeen. Eso ha sido todo._

 _Cabe decir que ya estoy volviendo al rítmo que me gusta de la escritura_

 _y pues nada, solo eso, espero que sigan comentando y opinando, los leeré en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Aunque tarde un poco en actualizar, es por mis deberes y por las cosas que han ocurrido, ya saben._

 _Nos vemos._


	3. ¡Ya sé cómo lidiar contigo!

**¡Hola! Siento que esta historia está por muy buen camino y aunque sea algo e**

 **xtraña a mi me fascina y bueno muchas gracias por comentar y seguirme en todos lados y**

 **sobre todo por esperarla por tantos días. Es hermoso tener apoyo siempre siempre.**

* * *

.

.

.

No era un día muy especial que digamos y menos con el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba, se supone que debía sentirse motivada ya que hoy sería el gran día del viaje al campamento... pero ella se encontraba tensa y un poco molesta. La razón: Bakugou Katsuki.

Peleaban a menudo por cosas sin sentido —o eso pensaba ella— y por eso mismo el rubio había optado por comportarse de forma sumamente grosera para con ella, aunque Ochako interara entenderlo, nunca podía comprender la mal humorada actitud de Bakugou. ¿Cómo se supone que lidiaría con esa situación en el campamento? Ni ella sabía.

Arregló su maleta lo más rápido que pudo esa mañana, Mina la estaba esperando afuera de su habitación y tuvo que apresurarse a una velocidad descomunal ya que se había quedado profundamente dormida la noche anterior, ella seguía entrenando sin piedad, quería preparse para el gran día.

Al salir de su habitación, se encontró con aquella chica quien se encontraba ligeramente abstraída pensando en quién sabe qué.

— Ya podemos irnos —avisó la castaña con una animada sonrisa y la chica rosa asintió enérgicamente antes de comenzar a caminar.

* * *

Astutamente pudo evitarlo hasta llegar al transporte que los llevaría hacia las montañas —que era el lugar a donde se dirigían— y aunque quiso sentarse a lado de cualquier compañera de su clase, desafortunadamente Eraserhead la ubicó justo al lado de cierta persona.

— Te toca estar a lado de Bakugou Katsuki.

— Pero... ¿no podría sentarme con alguien más por ahora? —intentó convencerlo—. Es que yo...

— No me interesan los asuntos sentimentales —apuntó audazmente y ella enrojeció—. El orden de la lista es así y debe acatarse.

— ¡PARA NADA! —dijo ella estallando en vergüenza, haciendo un mohín exagerado—. ¡PERO NO ES LO QUE USTED PIENSA!

El profesor se encogió de hombros. No le importaba en lo absoluto. Le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Ochako antes de retirarse la cual exigía que ella fuese prudente y obediente.

Al dirigirse a su respectivo asiento, no encontró a nadie. Suspiró un tanto aliviada, se sentó a lado de la ventana y cerró los ojos a la espera de que el autobús partiera o peor aún; a que Bakugou llegara. Y aunque éste demoró más que la mierda en llegar, no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda.

Él también pasó de ella de mala gana, ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada, simplemente se había sentado sin hacer nada. Ochako se regañó mentalmente al sentir la necesidad de hablarle, aunque agradeció poder distraerse al presenciar a sus amigas saludarle. Inesperadamente Deku se sentó delante de ellos junto con Kirishima y ambos le dirigieron una mirada interrogante.

— ¿Qué pasa con tu cara Uraraka? —se burló inocentemente Kirishima, aunque cierta parte de él gozaba de molestar intencionalmente e indirectamente al rubio.

— Luces bastante extraña Ochako-chan —dijo Deku y ni bien Bakugou escuchó su voz, se irguió de inmediato.

— ¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa? —la molestia en su forma de hablar era notoria—. Mejor ocúpate de tus asuntos.

— Pero Kacchan... a mí me importa Ochako —era como si el peli verde gozara de fastidiar a Katsuki con ese tono de sorna—. Yo esperaba sentarme al lado de ella...

— Pues es una puta lástima para ti, estúpido —respondió con una sonrisa cargada de completa ironía—. Así que, si te importa, deja de molestar y date la vuelta.

Torció la boca para evitar insultarlo aún más, si seguía humillando a Deku evidenciaría demasiadas cosas, tuvo que reprimir sus grandes impulsos por soltarle un buen puñetazo y dejarlo inválido. O peor.

— A mí me hubiese gustado sentarme solo y ver unas cuantas chicas lindas en el celular —aunque aquel comentario no tenía nada que ver, Kirishima quería decir cualquier tontería.

— ¡Muy bien chicos, llegará a las montañas aproximadamente en 3 horas! —anunció All Might con una gran sonrisa tatuada—. Les pido que se comporten y sean respetuosos, buen viaje a todos.

Al cabo de hacer aparición, volvió a desaparecer ya que él iba a llegar por su cuenta.

Y al menos la mayoría iba conversando de cualquier cosa, todos estaban de muy buen humor, aparentemente. Yaouyurozu observó a Ochako con intriga, tanto ella como Katsuki parecían tensos, es como si hubiese ocurrido algo no muy convencional entre ellos dos. Y frunció el ceño pensando apropiadamente y con la respectiva madurez característica de ella; podía considerar una exageración, pero tenía que aceptar que Ochako se veía muy diferente ese día, y diferente en el sentido de su comportamiento.

¿Tanto le gustaba Bakugou? Suspiró sin saber qué responder, estaban juntos, al menos debía pensarse bien el consejo que le había dado.

Era sumamente exasperante estar sentado por tres largas y aburridas horas sin poder hacer nada y desde luego que se sentía extremadamente imbecil al estar a lado de ella, porque estaba lo suficientemente molesto con todo mundo como para descargar su ira, pero no con ella, no. Si lo hacía, llamaría la atención en el lugar menos indicado y eso era lo que él menos deseaba, y sin embargo le molestaban tantas cosas acerca de esa tonta castaña que le importaba una mierda todo o eso daba a entender con sus actos idiotas y su cercanía al grupo de retrasados que tenía por amigos.

Y pensar en todas esas estupideces lo colocaban de un humor terrible. Cerró los ojos, quiso rejalarse, no podía hacer nada al respecto, aunque deseara controlar un poco a esa mujer, sería putamente inhumano y enfermo de su parte, pero… no toleraba que Deku… bueno, era naturalmente su rival y… eso. No podía explicarse a sí mismo lo que sentía, pero DETESTABA admitir que aquello podría ser celos.

La curiosidad lo mató y viró los ojos casi inmediatamente para observar a Uraraka, mecánicamente o por inercia necesitaba verla y lo único que pudo percibir fue que ella se encontraba profundamente dormida. Pudo sentirse más tranquilo ya que no tenía que endurecer demasiado sus facciones y relajarse tan solo un momento.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle y sentía que iba a caer en un profundo sueño pero todo se fue al carajo cuando sintió una cálida mano tocar la suya y para él fue tan alarmante que abrió los ojos frenéticamente.

— ¡¿Qué mierda te suce-!?

Uraraka estaba completamente dormida y por lo tanto había dejado caer su mano en la suya y eso fue tan jodidamente molesto y tan irremediablemente incómodo para una persona como él, pero sabía que ella no se tomaría la libertad de hacer ese tipo de cosas con él, pero estuvo a punto de insultarla sin más.

Soltó una maldición en voz baja, en cualquier momento Deku podría percatarse de lo que ambos hacían —por culpa de Uraraka— y por ende necesitaba controlarse, cosa imposible en él.

— Estúpida.

* * *

— No pensé que le tuvieses tanto repudio a Uraraka —comentó abrumado Kaminari, él había obsevado la escena del autobús sin duda alguna.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Katsuki haciéndose el desentendido—. ¿Por qué me hablas de la cara redonda así como si nada?

Ambos acababan de llegar a su propia habitación, ya que les habían asignado una donde tendrían que convivir tres personas y Deku era parte de aquella habitación, solo que él se encontraba lavándose la cara. El viaje los había dejado un poco agotados y el momento oportuno para las preguntas incómodas por fin había llegado para Kaminari.

— No entiendo por qué actúas así con ella —comentó con simpleza y sin comprender el descontento que provocaba aquel tema—. Es una buena chica ¿no crees?

— No me molesta —respondió más por obligación y de mala gana—. No te hagas ideas tontas que no tienen nada que ver.

Salió de la habitación para respirar el aire fresco de las montañas y el bosque, al menos ese ambiente le ofrecía tranquilidad. Se mordió el labio tras pensar en Uraraka y sus ganas de tomarla en ese momento, porque quería, porque se sentía necesitado y se sentía tan idiota por necesitar algo de ella en esos momentos y porque ella era la única persona con la que sólo le interesaba tener relaciones. Con el móvil en manos, sus manos comenzaron a tiritar, sabía que podía enviarle un mensaje para encontrarsela y listo, lo peor de todo es que había señal en ese puto sitio y estaba de la mierda, pero había y estaba jodido.

Estaba comenzando a oscurecer y a bajar la temperatura, no había mucho qué hacer. Y sus necesidades la aclamaban, ya que, hacía varios días que ellos no tenían intimidad.

Más estúpido se sentía por todo eso.

— ¿Bakugou-kun?

Instintivamente el mencionado giró hacía la dirección de donde provenía la voz de esa persona en concreto.

— Uraraka ¿huh?

Ochako se removió incómoda desde donde se encontraba, tan solo ella quería hablar normalmente y estar bien en todos los sentidos. Sus ojos chocolates colapsaron con los carmesíes rasgados del rubio, como siempre, irritado ante una situación determinada. Ella no dijo absolutamente nada, se quedó en pausa pensando qué hacer, el rubio frunció el entrecejo y decidió darse la vuelta para retirarse, prefería ir a dormir en vez de pelearse con la castaña por enésima vez. Comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, Ochako se sorprendió enormemente porque él estaba dispuesto a largarse dejándola como si nada, no, las cosas no sé podían quedar así.

Corrió tras él tanto como sus piernas lo permitieron, logró alcanzarlo en milésimas de segundo y, sin que él pudiese reaccionar, lo atrapó en un abrazo que, para ella significaba todo lo que no podía decir en esos instantes, todo lo que ella quería decirle y no podía hacerlo. Porque se trataba de Bakugou, una persona diferente del resto, alguien que no solía demostrar afecto alguno ni mucho menos por ella, alguien cuyo carácter indiscutiblemente era incompatible con la palabra afectividad y aunque ella deseara llevar a un punto más alto aquella relación simplemente no podía porque él mismo era la razón de todo eso. Y ella lo había aceptado de esa manera, porque simplemente no podía cambiarlo, no podía hacer cambiar la forma de ser de aquel rubio explosivo.

— ¿Podemos…? —comenzó a decir ella, respirando intranquilamente, puesto que Bakugou se había quedado completamente estático sin realizar ningún tipo de movimiento, sin negar que ella estaba detrás suyo ni mucho menos separándola—. ¿…Estar un momento juntos?

Bakugou no respondió e incluso, se tardó mucho más de la cuenta en hacerlo, porque estaba ligeramente impresionado por aquel acto, sin contar que no esperaba que ella hiciese algo así, mucho menos en un lugar tan expuesto como ese. Pero había algo más en todo eso lo cual lo había hecho serenarse y no sabía de qué se trataba.

— Si eso es lo que deseas —respondió con aparente calma.

Ochako sonrió complacida y agradecida por lograr hacer doblegar a alguien como Katsuki. Al menos esta vez, se sentía bien la cercanía y tranquilidad que le profesaba el rubio, por muy extraño que pareciera le gustaba, porque no estaban como siempre solían estarlo, lo cual era endemoniadamente extraño. ¿Podría ser que Momo tenía razón después de todo?

Pero en definitiva, aquella relación que compartían era absolutamente poco convencional, pero ¿lograría hacer que ese hombre despertara sentimientos más profundos por ella? Tenía que descubrirlo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que, si bien no es**

 **muy largo prometo que el proximo si será mucho más explosivo. Y para los que me siguen en otros sitios yo les**

 **haré saber cuando actualizo y cositas así, siempre les responderé con gusto. Nos vemos en la próxima.**


	4. Descubriendo mi sentir

Si no tenían una relación ¿entonces por qué mierda existían los celos y las peleas? Ochako suspiró muy intricada. Al día siguiente fue abruptamente inadvertida por Bakugou debido a que Deku le había dado los buenos días. ¡Era una tremenda exageración! O... ¿podría ser que el rubio con el que mantenía una relación a base de ejem ejem sexo ejem en serio pretendía que ella estaba en su dominación total? Era extrañamente lindo sentirse así por parte de él, o se estaba volviendo tóxico lo suyo, probablemente las dos. Mantener su cabeza con constantes pensamientos no le ayudaba en nada, era lo mismo que ser ignorada por el comportamiento celópata de su pareja.

Mientras descansaba de su batalla contra Mina, le echaba un ojo para asegurarse de que las cosas estuvieran normales, como era de esperarse él actuaba con normalidad, manteniendo el ceño fruncido y sus ojos rubís de una forma muy sensual para su gusto.

— ¿Por qué observas demasiado a Katsuki? —preguntó repentinamente su compañera rosada con un extraño interés.

La castaña casi se atragantó al beber agua, los nervios no la dejaban guardar la calma ni un solo segundo. Le dirigió una mirada de espanto a su amiga, con las mejillas más rosadas de lo normal.

— ¿A-ah? ¡N-no sé de qué e-estás hablando! —se defendió después de toser unas cuantas veces—. Me gusta estar a la mira de todos los c-combates.

— ¿Y precisamente los de Bakugou Katsuki? —Mina entrecerró los ojos—. Actúas demasiado extraño cuando se trata de él, y yo que pensaba que te interesaba Deku.

Al nombrar al estimado compañero de Uraraka, incrementó su sonrojó, y no precisamente por nada en especial que cariño, el problema yacía en que podían descubrir que comenzaba a sentir algo más fuerte por el rubio y aquello no estaba en sus planes de explicar.

¿Por qué todo mundo se percataba de cosas que ella no y para peor, se lo hacían saber? Era demasiado transparente, pero no sabía que lo demostraba descomunalmente. Siempre se supo distraída.

[...]

Apretó sus pechos con fuerza, ella suspiró deleitada. Succionó uno de sus rosados botones de la misma manera. Sin mediar palabra la tomó recio de la cadera, posicionándola exactamente debajo de él y continuó torturándola con aquel juego sexual. Katsuki gemía por lo bajo intentando no demostrar lo excitado que se ponía al estar con la cara redonda, ni mucho menos lo caliente que se sentía al tocarla. Se volvía completamente loco cuando sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo y más en específico sus grandes pechos.

— Estúpida... —dijo en un tono muy muy bajo para ser escuchado, continuando con el trabajo de lamer los rosados y muy excitados pezones de Ochako.

Detestaba desmesuradamente sentirse necesitado y desearla sexualmente. Sus malditas hormonas no podían negar la absoluta atracción que poseía por ella, una simple atracción pensaba, se había convencido a sí mismo de que no necesitaba nada más de esa molesta y patética persona.

Sin embargo Ochako pareció comportarse de forma bastante suave con él, incluso en sus movimientos y en sus acciones, no era ningún imbécil, se percató en esas extrañas acciones melosas. Justo en el momento en que despojó sus bragas, levantó su cabeza para observarla un mínimo momento. Ochako estaba seductoramente sonrojada y su respiración lógicamente era irregular, le excitaba el movimiento de sus pechos elevándose de arriba a abajo y el jadeo que ella dejaba escapar sin pudor alguno, le gustaba que ella fuera tan sucia, tan perra y tan pervertida. Sonrío diabólico.

Su lengua comenzó a moverse en las estrechas cavidades que bien conocía, provocando que la chica comenzara a convulsionarse con ese increíble sentir. Le regodeó el hecho de dar pequeñas mordidas y por poco hacerla gritar, sin duda era todo un reto tener relaciones sexuales en un lugar como aquel, un intruso en la habitación de una chica castaña que compartía casi descaradamente el recinto junto con varias compañeras suyas.

— Cállate un poco, idiota —refirió molesto.

— N-No puedo B-Bakugou-kun —explicó ella a duras penas, moviendo su cadera debido a lo excitada que se encontraba—. T-Tú me e-estás volviendo loca.

Él ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

— Pero no puedes hacerlo ahora, ¿o es quieres que sepan todos que eres mía?

Ochako se quedó sin habla, no podía ni imaginarlo en un millón de mundos.

Bakugou buscó una posición más cómoda para entrar en ella de una sola vez, sorprendiéndola en el instante y haciendo que dejara de fantasear cualquier cosa que estuviese pensando, era divertido y placentero hacerla callar de una forma como esa. La castaña no pude evitar soltar un sonoro grito, afortunadamente Bakugou la calló al estampar sus labios con los de ella de forma efusiva, ardiente y con un indescriptible frenesí. Uraraka correspondió al beso, pero por su mente se cruzó la idea de hacer cambiar el ritmo de éste, quiso volverlo lento y propiciarle la ternura que quería manifestar hacia el rubio, sus labios comenzaron a moverse con suavidad y hasta los sintió ligeros, la saliva de Katsuki impregnó su boca y él se extraño por aquel cambio aunque no lo negó ni dejó de embestirla, ya que pensaba más en lo segundo que en un beso.

Ochako logró su cometido. Abrió levemente los ojos para intentar apreciar el rostro del chico por el que estaba perdiendo la razón: se encontró casi con su mirar, los ojos entrecerrados y notoria agitación por los movimientos fuertes con los que acometía, ambos se movían y sus labios de igual forma aunque Ochako se sintió completamente en la intimidad al haberlo descubierto. Él le devolvió la mirada fugazmente, ella no dejó de sentir su corazón bombardear con pasión, se sintió puramente deseada, lo reflejaban los ojos de su compañero.

Sintió como su corazón se encogía, dolía un poco empezar a quererlo y a pensar en él.

[...]

Hoy era un buen día y se sentía de buen humor o más o menos, no le importaba escuchar las sandeces de todos los que hablaban y lo que llegase a escuchar, inclusive escuchar hablar al repugnante debilucho de Midoriya no le afectaba como días anteriores. Se sentía relajado y sabía la razón. El entrenamiento tan exhaustivo no le pareció absolutamente nada a comparación, se sentía como nuevo.

— Es tan extraño no verte gritando hoy —molestó Kaminari con un comentario simple, aguardando alguna reacción por parte de Katsuki.

— No me apetece escuchar mierdas por hoy —contestó tajante, eso sí, respondía con aburrimiento.

Se alejó de los demás para irse a dar una ducha rápida.

— Incluso yo pienso que parece de buen humor hoy —opinó Todorki tras sacudir su ropaje.

— ¿Es que acaso estará enfermo? —intervino Iida ajustando sus gafas.

— Es cierto que Kacchan está demasiado extraño hoy —razonó Deku—. Tal vez... algo bueno está ocurriéndole ¿no lo creen?

— ¿Y qué sería aquello? —Kaminari estaba preocupado, o algo por el estilo.

— Para ser sincero no sé que puede ser —respondió con un deje de nerviosismo.

...

Caminó con paso lento, encontrándose con el grupo de chicas que concluían el entrenamiento y las batallas entre ellas mismas. Vislumbró a Ochako un tanto alejada de ellas, casi interponiéndose en su paso sin siquiera percatarse de esto.

Era estúpido que no lo notara, estaba atando sus cordones completamente distraída de su presencia. Al intentar levantarse, recibió un empujón por parte de Bakugou y ésta cayó al suelo con fuerza.

— ¿¡Q-Qué te sucede Bakugou-kun!? —manifestó molesta.

— ¿A qué se debe esa estúpida actitud de mierda tuya?

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Frunció el ceño. No sabía si se estaba haciendo la tonta con él. Ahora lo iba a saber.

— Has estado comportandote como una subnormal —reprochó con apatía.

— ¿Ah?

La sujetó de la camisa que llevaba puesta y la observó con una notoría molestia. Nadie iba a andarse con rídiculos juegos y mierdas que no importaban.

— Me refiero —comenzó a decir acercándose a ella, de forma salvaje y rápida susurrando a su oído—. A que dejes de tratarme como a tu puto novio, bastarda.

A Ochako se le heló la sangre, había sido descubierta al haberlo tratado de forma especial. Se quedó sin habla, tampoco es que fuese totalmente malo que ella quisiera brindarle cariño a ese hombre.

— Deja de jugar al amor verdadero, porque no existen esas mierdas —explicó irritado—. Escúchame bien Uraraka, tú no me gustas. Y ni siquiera te amo. No poseo sentimientos especiales hacia a ti, solo pierdo mi tiempo contigo joder. Deja de tratarme de esa manera tan fastidiosa, la detesto.

— ¿Por qué quieres algo como eso? —no pudo evitar cuestionarlo, no estaba de acuerdo con sus comentarios ofensivos.

— Porque yo no creo en el maldito amor inepta. ¿Por qué debería darte más explicaciones? —volvió a separarse de ella e incluso con más brusquedad.

— ¡Pero yo no soy como tú! —desafió, dispuesta a enfrentarlo, ella no se tomaba los sentimientos a la ligera, eso lo tenía perfectamente entendido.

— ¡NO JODAS! —se burló, no le importaba llamar la atención, quizás podían observarlos pero no importaba—. ¿Acaso crees que yo soy tan débil como tú como para que tengas un significado especial para mi? JA, QUE TE JODAN PUTA.

Bakugou continuó su andar para así perderse entre aquella confesión tan ruda. La castaña apretó los puños con rudeza, compungida en su totalidad, no podía esperarse más por parte de ese sujeto; un completo frívolo de primera que no sabía entender a su corazón, una persona perdida en la sed de poder y la añoranza extrema de ser el mejor de todos los héroes. No mentía, lo admiraba al ser extraordinario y a su fantástico quirk, si bien le respetaban y le tenían miedo, ella solo quería entenderlo y hacer que se enamorara, vivir su vida además de esas tristes cualidades que lo describían.

Ella también anhelaba ser una heroína tan fuerte como él, pero no podía evitar aquella gran atracción y curiosidad que la embargaba Bakugou Katsuki.

— ¿Qué ha sido todo ese alboroto? —lo que faltaba, ahora sus amigas iban a bombardearla de preguntas, Tsuyu la miró con preocupación, inconscientemente su amiga estaba temblando de ansiedad.

— No es nada de lo que te debas preocupar —sonrió, jodida por dentro—. Creo que está loco.

— Se veía bastante afectado por nada —Mina también criticó y eso se estaba volviendo aún más irrelevante—. ¿Está ocurriendo algo que nosotras no sabemos?

Ochako notó como Momo le dirigía una mirada cómplice, más no dijo nada.

— Siempre se desquita con la gente con quien se topa —la defendió con calma—. Para mi es normal.

Todas parecieron razonar mejor.

— Por un momento llegue a pensar que se trataba de una pelea de novios —comentó Mina simpáticamente—. Si vuelve a tratarte de esa manera ¡deberías de defenderte propiamente!

Lo hacía y vaya que era así. Pero él era muy tozudo con ella.

[...]

Dio varios giros en su cama preocupada. Estaba confundida, y por lo tanto se encontraba en aprietos. Jamás se había colado así por alguien –y que por cierto le había dejado muy en claro que no poseía sentimientos románticos por su persona– la intriga mezclada con ese sentimiento de rechazo le causaba una extraña sensación de impotencia.

Río por lo bajo, no quería rendirse. Ella le iba a demostrar que el amor no era lo que él creía, pretendía luchar y luchar, porque así era Uraraka, una persona que no se daba por vencida y pese a esos negativos sentimientos iba a despertar al corazón de Bakugou y enamorarlo.

Estaba convencida de que todo podía suceder, y quería intentarlo. Quería disfrutar y sufrir, de eso se trataba enamorarse.

Estaba loca en parte, al igual que él.

Pero estaba decidida a qué quería enamorarlo. ¿Cómo lo lograría?

Despertando sus instintos y averiando su punto débil.

— Ya verás Kacchan... tú también vas a sufrir de amor por mi, te lo aseguro.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, esta actualización tiene un pequeño tiempo atrás, solamente que, estoy publicando en wattpad aunque no me convence tanto ahí, es lo que está en tendencia o algo por el estilo, además de eso, he encontrado la página de Arvhice of Our Own y quisiera unirme a ella, aunque encuentro algo extraña la normativa, ahí también pienso publicar fanfics de índole seria y no como los fanfics convencionales de 1000 palabras o menos, me gustan las historias con enganche, coherencia y buena redacción porque esas son las que enamoran realmente, como algunos autores en ingles que se robaron mi corazón y son mi fuerte inspiración para escribir Kacchako.

Bueno lo que también quería mencionar es que estaré actualizando mis historias aquí también, en wattpad también pueden encontrarme sin problemas porque he publicado fanfics con varios episodios y cirta popularidad, la verdad es que tengo diferente público ahí y otro tanto acá, complacere a todos, perdonen la extraña demora. Me encantan sus comentarios de verdad, me motivan tanto y me hacen reír.

Encuentran la historia fácilmente ''My bitch'' y listo. ;)


End file.
